Relax
by Kokoroitai
Summary: really bad title i know... im feeling uber lazy today. Set in the Castle after Ashley gets the key to that door after she escapes the trap and runs off. Leon/Luis


Blue-Chan: alrighty… this is set in the castle… after Ashley has gone off by herself… I'm pretending Luis has not been killed… otherwise this plot would not have worked.

Disclaimer: I am not worthy… no seriously… I'm not… if I owned Resident Evil 4 it would be 18+ (its 15+ here) because of yaoiness X3… but I can dream… right?

Warnings: Language, Sexual Content, Yaoi,

--

Leon sat down and rubbed his tired eyes. Quite frankly he was shitting himself at the moment. He had shot all the Ganados and Ashley had gotten the key… and was now off by herself, without any weapons or means of protection. He sat on the edge of the bridge with his head in his hands. For all he knew he'd failed his mission already.

Above him he heard a door open and groaned. Not more of those… things. He stood up, Punisher at the ready.

"Woah, woah amigo! Put that thing down!" that thick Spanish accent had never felt more soothing to him than now. He relaxed visibly and sighed in relief, sitting back down and going back to his moping. The mercenary jumped a bit when he felt a hand rubbing his shoulders gently, he relaxed again and leaned into the touch. "What's wrong?"

"Ashley's on her own… again"

"Ah…"

"I think it's safe to say I'm doing a shit job with my mission" Leon growled. Luis sat down next to the blonde and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders as Leon put his head in his hands. "I should have thrown her a gun or a knife, something that would guarantee her survival." He cursed himself and sighed. "I'm such an idiot" Luis smiled.

"You're an idiot if you keep beating yourself up about it. She'll be fine." Leon sighed heavily and eventually nodded, she may be a little dependent but she had stayed alive so far, why should her luck change now? "You should relax more. Every time I see you you're really tense" Luis said softly, rubbing circles on Leon's shoulder.

"Can't help it. I have to be in case anything jumps out at me, which tends to happen a lot around here" Luis grinned.

"Fair comment. But nothing is going to jump at you at the moment. That I can promise you." Leon looked at the Spaniard, not looking very convinced, but did as he was told and relaxed fully into Luis' embrace. Luis smiled fondly at the American and briefly tightened his grip around the man's shoulders. Leon exhaled softly and closed his eyes, a very small but content smile tugging the edges of his lips upwards.

--

Ashley opened the door softly, peeking around the door and seeing if she could surprise Leon. She gasped when she saw the position he was in, and then smiled, closing the door again, ready to wait for the tender moment to end. Leon deserved some comfort once in a while and she knew she couldn't give it to him. So she sat against the wood of the door and waited.

--

Leon opened his eyes and looked towards the door on the left of the room.

"What's wrong?" Luis asked, knowing exactly what Leon was looking for and silently thanking Ashley for not disturbing them.

"Thought I heard the door open." Leon sighed sadly.

"She's fine amigo, stop stressing yourself" Luis kissed the American's neck gently, gauging the blonde's reaction. Leon's breath hitched and he leant a little further into the touch. The Spaniard smiled and started to press firmer, open-mouthed kisses against the agent's throat. Leon groaned softly, turning his head slightly to give Luis more access.

Luis growled quietly and started to suck on Leon's neck possessively, pulling his soon to be lover tighter against him. Leon moaned at the attention and shuddered as he felt a cool hand start to creep under his shirt. Luis inwardly grinned as he felt the muscles twitch under his touch and pulled away from the American's neck, admiring the angry red bruise he'd left. He then ran his tongue over the hickey and up the blonde's throat finally nipping just under Leon's jaw.

Leon opened his eyes and turned his head, catching Luis' lips in a passionate kiss as the Spaniard started to fumble with his belt, the clasp jingling softly as it came apart. Leon gasped into the kiss as he felt the other's hand delve beneath the waistline of his pants and gently stroke his half-hard member, the sound making Luis more confident and began to rub Leon's arousal more firmly.

Leon couldn't think straight anymore, he couldn't gain the oxygen he needed because of the kiss but there was no way in hell he was going to break it. He just kept egging the Spaniard on with small groans and quiet whimpers of pleasure as he was driven further and further towards his peek. Soon the American was bucking his hips, grinding back against Luis' hips and forward into the other's hand. He could feel Luis' hips moving against his backside, he could feel the other's erection grinding against him as Luis tried to bring himself to the edge.

Feeling himself get lightheaded from the kiss and Luis' hands, Leon finally broke away and groaned loudly as the Spaniard sped up his hand. Finally, with a choked groan from Luis and a soundless scream from Leon, they both arched forward in the euphoria of a powerful orgasm.

They then fell slack against the cool stone beneath them, panting, the chill feeling good against their heated skin. After catching his breath, Luis took out a handkerchief from his pocket and started to clean them up. Leon wasn't doing much, all he wanted to do was lie there, he felt so much more relaxed after his session with Luis. Though he eventually forced his lax muscles to work with him and he stood up, tucking himself away and doing up his pants. He then looked to Luis who had been staring at him the entire time; he grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Thankyou" he said as he broke away, leaning his head against the Spaniards forehead.

"Anytime amigo" Luis said before stepping away and smiling at the American. Ashley chose then to peek cautiously out the door, then walk through as she saw they were finished.

"Leon!" she said happily, seeing the Agent looking much less tense than he was when she left him.

"Ashley!" they met together in a friendly hug and Ashley apologised for being uncooperative earlier. "It's alright, lets get out of here" Leon said before looking at Luis, who smiled back at him and made shooing motions with his hands. Leon nodded and made his way through the door at the end of the hall with Ashley close at his heels, who sent a knowing but thankful smile back to the Spaniard. Luis chuckled to himself before going his own way to try and get the sample back from Saddler.

--

Wow… I think I'm really losing my touch. I'll have to practice a bit more and get back my better writing skills… it's too hot outside at the moment… it's like… 30 something degrees C. Majorly hot for the UK.


End file.
